


little bit of love

by auroracalisto



Category: Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Child, Child!Reader - Freeform, Comfort, F/F, F/M, Family, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Mentions of tattoos, Multi, Music, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnancy, Relationships in most, These are really short, Unrequited Love, cursing, friendships, tattoo artist!kuro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 3,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23722816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroracalisto/pseuds/auroracalisto
Summary: A collection of 2P Hetalia x Reader drabbles.
Relationships: 2P Hetalia Ensemble/Reader, Allen F. Jones/Reader, Emily F. Jones/Reader, F.A.C.E. Family/Reader, François Bonnefoy/Reader, Kuro Honda/Reader, Luciano Vargas/Reader, Lutz Beilschmidt/Reader, Oliver Kirkland/Reader, Roland Edelstein/Reader, Viktor Braginski/Reader, Wang Xiao/Reader, Şakir Adnan/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 68





	1. no

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> second player america, allen f. jones

Allen pursed his lips as he stared you down. 

“No,” he said.

“But Allen—”

“I said no,” he snapped, frowning. He leaned back in his seat his expression unreadable. 

You pouted a bit, moving from your own and straddling his lap. “Allen, please?”

“We’re not getting a fucking cat, [Your name]—”

“Swear jar!” Oliver called from the kitchen.

Allen groaned and his tanned hands gripped at your hips. “You’re a bitch, you know that?” he mumbled, staring you down. 

“Can we please get a cat?” you once more asked, a gasp escaping you when Allen suddenly stood up, holding you in his arms. Your legs wrapped tightly around his waist. 

“I said no. You mind getting down?” he asked, fully prepared to drop you. 

You let out a soft sigh and nodded, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. “Alright.”


	2. cupcake?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> second player england, oliver kirkland

You quickly pulled out a pan of cupcakes from the oven, careful to not let them overbake. The last time you had, Oliver nearly had a panic attack, with from, you know, all the smoke. 

Oliver came into the kitchen, frowning as he looked at the time. “[Your name], love, it’s three in the morning—”

“It’s when I bake best. Cupcake?”

Oliver parted his lips, about to protest, but he nodded and gave you a bit of a smile. “Is it better than last time, poppet?” he sweetly asked, but you knew he was making fun of you. 

You stuck your tongue out at him. “Much better. I learned from the best,” you complimented, leaning over to press a kiss to his lips, soon after smearing a bit of frosting onto his cheek. 


	3. family dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> second player russia, viktor braginski  
>   
> you and viktor are married and have a child together named elena.

Viktor paid no attention to the child running around his desk, after the kitten his wife had recently begged him to buy. He was busy. If his daughter truly needed him, she would say something. He paid no mind to his wife, who stood in the doorway, watching both him and their chubby little girl, who finally caught the cat. 

A sigh escaped his beautiful wife’s lips, drawing his attention from his papers to the doorway. He was quiet, expectant of her to say something. 

“Will you be joining Elena and me for dinner?" she asked, her arms crossed over her chest. 

“No,” Viktor simply said, looking away from her. 

Elena whined from beside him. “But papa,” she let the cat down and grabbed onto his sleeve. “Mama said you promised!”

He looked towards his wife, pursing his lips before he lifted his little Elena onto his lap. “What if . . .” he mumbled and kissed her chubby cheek before he looked at his wife. “What if [Your name] had dinner brought here? Papa needs to finish his work before morning.”

[Your name] came over and gently took his face in her hands, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead. “Alright, Vik,” she said. “Elena, stay here with papa, hm?”

Elena only smiled and cuddled into her dad, while [Your name] left to the kitchen. 


	4. triste

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> second player france, françois bonnefoy  
>   
> two things: triste is french for sad/sadness. there is also a trigger warning for this one with mentions of a miscarriage.

François looked tired. He looked so tired and it broke your heart, watching as he held the picture of your ultrasound you had not too many weeks ago. Just last week, you had a miscarriage. He seemed to be taking it much harder than you had. 

You walked over and sat down beside him, gently rubbing his back. “François—”

You weren’t able to say much as he let the picture drop and take you into his arms, pulling you back onto the bed with him. He buried his face in the crook of your neck and you wrapped your arms around him, a deep frown etched in your beautiful skin. 

“I love you,” you mumbled, hearing him whisper your name under his breath. You let a hand reach up and tangle in his hair, holding him close as he began to cry, but you said nothing more. 


	5. mother's recipe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> second player italy, luciano vargas

Luciano rose an eyebrow, watching you stand at the stove, carefully stirring a pot of God knows what. He cleared his throat and watched as you jumped, nearly throwing the ladle you held. You looked over your shoulder with wide eyes, seeing your boyfriend. 

“Luci—”

“What are you doing?”

You blushed, glancing back towards the pot. “I, uh—I didn’t think you’d be back for a while, so I decided to make a recipe my mom always made when I was younger. I, uh, don’t know if you’d like it and I was going to clean up—”

Luciano came over to look at the pot, not saying much. He leaned over and kissed your cheek. “What’s it called?”

He placed a hand on the small of your back and watched as you relaxed. You sent him a smile, taking the ladle out. “It never actually had a name,” you said, picking up a notecard with your mother’s writing on it. “She just gave it to me a while back.”

He looked over it and nodded, his fuchsia eyes peering into yours. “Alright. I’m going to shower, bella. Clean up, will you?”

You gave a relieved smile and nodded. 


	6. childish games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> second player:  
> france, françois bonnefoy  
> england, oliver kirkland  
> america, allen f. jones  
> canada, james williams  
>   
> the reader is françois and oliver's child. allen is oliver's child, while james is françois's child, while you were adopted by oliver and françois a couple of years after they were married. just to clarify, it's just a little headcanon that I like to use sometimes when writing about f.a.c.e.

Red eyes were trained on yours. You hardly looked away, flinching slightly when Allen brought a hand close to your face. 

James groaned from the couch. “That’s cheating, dumbass,” he rolled his eyes. He still didn’t understand why Allen continued to play these childish games with you, but he assumed that since you were technically only eight, it was only fair. 

“Watch it, put a quarter in the swear jar,” Oliver quickly piped up from the kitchen. 

Allen snickered under his breath, his eyes never wavering from yours. 

A whimper escaped the back of your throat, tears quickly forming in your eyes. 

“What—the—why the hell are you crying, kid?!”

Allen groaned and moved to pick you up, blinking in the process. 

Your tears immediately dissipated, and you giggled, kissing your brother’s cheek. “You lost,” you stood up from your seat on the floor, running over to your father. 

François chuckled softly and picked you up, looking over at Allen. “Really? You fell for that, again? You’re more a moron than I thought—”

Allen glared at you. “You little—”

“Watch it,” Oliver said from the doorway, glaring at Allen. He came over and lifted you up, smiling. “You’re such a smart cupcake. Actually, how does that sound? Are you hungry, little one?”

You only smiled and nodded, hugging onto your papa. “Yes!”


	7. tattoos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> second player japan, kuro honda  
>   
> kuro is a tattoo artist in this :)

“Kuro, it fucking hurts,” you cussed out your boyfriend, watching as the needle poked into your wrist. You squeezed your eyes shut, gripping onto the chair’s arm. You took in a deep breath, the tattoo gun buzzing in your ears. 

“Sorry,” he mumbled, continuing. “Tell me if you need to stop.”

You shook your head, feeling the tears prick at your eyes. Only ten minutes later of enduring the stabbing pain was it over. You looked down at the new tattoo on your wrist, watching Kuro gently dab away the blood and then rub ointment over it. He then wrapped your tattoo gently with a blue towel and taped it, just to give it some time as it was technically an open wound. He leaned over and pressed a kiss to your cheek.

“See? Wasn’t that bad,” his dark eyes bore into yours. 

You blushed and sniffled, wiping an escaping tear away. “Yeah, whatever. You said it didn’t hurt. It fucking did—”

“Yeah, yeah,” he chuckled softly, standing up to clean up his station. “I hope you know I’ll have to charge you.”

You furrowed your eyebrows as you looked up at the man, but then a flash of realization crossed your face and you blushed. “Alright.”


	8. family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> second player:  
> germany, lutz beilschmidt  
> prussia, gilen beilschmidt  
>   
> wow this is really ooc but anyway you and lutz have a toddler named henri and a baby girl named mila

Lutz scoffed as he watched your son “beat” up on his uncle Gilen. Gilen was trying his hardest to ignore him, but after some time, Gilen ended up grabbing him and sitting him down in front of him in the grass, tickling his little sides. 

Henri laughed against his uncle, looking towards his daddy for help. 

“You got yourself into that mess, little one,” Lutz rolled his eyes, sipping at a beer bottle. You came to sit beside him, your little girl Mila encased in your arms. Her bright eyes watched her daddy and she giggled, much like Henri was. 

“Lutz,” you softly spoke, reaching out to take his hand. 

He didn’t stop you, lacing his fingers with yours. 

“The game’s about to start. Do you want to go inside?”

Lutz gave you a soft smile. “I, uh. I’m okay here,” he said, looking towards his brother and son. You only smiled in return, resting your head on his shoulder. Mila squealed at the sight, smacking her hands together and giggling. You rubbed her back with a gentle hand, wondering how you got so lucky. 


	9. sorella

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> second player:  
> italy, luciano vargas  
> romano, flavio vargas  
> spain, andres fernandez carriedo  
> germany, lutz beilschmidt  
>   
> I'M SORRY I KEEP WRITING ABOUT BABIES I CAN'T HELP IT  
> btw you have a baby named Chiara in this. no dad. u a single momma  
> also sorella is Italian for sister

You inwardly groaned at the sight of your brothers Luciano and Flavio fighting once again. You sat beside of Flavio’s boyfriend, Andres, watching as Luciano’s boyfriend, Lutz, just deadpan and silently drink his beer. 

Running a hand through your hair, you listened to their bickering voices, a frown deep on your lips. 

Before too much longer, a little cry came from your bedroom and you sighed, pinching the bridge of your nose. You shoot your brothers a glare, knowing that their loudness had woken your precious little Chiara. 

Flavio noticed your expression and his face fell as he quickly hit Luciano’s shoulder to get him to shut up. He watched as you left to get your baby. 

Chiara was, in fact, awake from her nap, her grumpy little face filled with tears. She had her blanket held tightly in her chubby little hand and you carefully took the blanket away, picking her up in the process. You felt her diaper, grateful she hadn’t used the bathroom. But why would she, her usual hour and a half nap was only thirty minutes. You brought the baby into the living room, rubbing her back to calm her down. 

Luciano’s eyes softened. “Sorella,” he began. 

“Save it. She’s fine,” you sighed, sitting back down in your spot beside of Andres. 

Chiara snuggled into your chest before her eyes landed on your twin brothers. She giggled softly and looked up at you, keeping her head on your shirt for comfort. 

“Next time you wake her up and she doesn’t calm down,” you started, a murderous expression spreading across your face. “You two won’t be the only ones wanting to kill someone.”


	10. pissy proposal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> second player, female america, emily f. jones

Emily kept her eyes on you. 

You knew she was pissed. 

The look she gave you spoke more than a thousand words. 

You looked towards your friends and gave them a soft smile. “I’ll have to catch up with you guys later. It was good seeing you,” you picked up your purse and the shopping bag you had with you before you left them sitting there. You had gone out with some of your friends from college and you had even told Emily. But, from what you could tell, Emily wasn’t happy—that and, she was totally stalking you from the looks of it. 

You sighed softly and made your way over to where Emily was sitting with her arms crossed over her chest. You momentarily swore she had tears in her eyes. 

This worried you. You sat down beside Emily and sat your purse and bag down. “Em?”

“I’m sure it’s fucking nice having such a good time—why can’t you smile at me like that? Why do you touch them like that? Are you fucking cheating on me?”

“Em,” you watched her in disbelief. You knew she got jealous, but this was something more. 

“No. Let me finish. Do you like that bitch you were flirting with? Why was she blushing like that—”

“Em—”

“[Your name], are you happy with me?”

Your eyes widened and it took you a second to register her insecurities. “Will you let me explain?” you softly spoke, gently taking her hands in yours. Her eyes didn’t meet yours but she nodded. “I, uh, I was telling them about a plan I had. They were happy because it would mean they could see me again in a couple of months—”

Emily scoffed, trying to pull her hands away. You didn’t let her. 

“I wasn’t flirting with her. I was—I was practicing asking her something that I really wanted to ask you.”

Emily finally looked at you, her tanned skin having visible tear stains. You frowned. She never cried in public. This must have really upset her. 

“I—you know what,” you mumbled, reaching into the bag and pulling out a small, black velvet box after a minute. 

Emily’s eyes widened, sucking in a breath. “[Your name]—”

“I should have just talked to you,” you said, looking up at her. “I’m sorry I didn’t. But—but I wanted this to be perfect. Guess that won’t happen, but—”

“Are you asking me to marry you?”

You blushed rather darkly but gave a small nod. “Yes. I am.”

Emily began to blush and her once sad demeanor diminished. “Yes,” she quickly said, a smile forming on her lips. “I will.”

You grinned and opened the box to put the ring on her finger, but before you could, she pressed her lips against yours and hugged you tightly. 


	11. birthday surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> second player america, allen f. jones

It was quiet. 

Almost too quiet. 

You rounded the corner and nearly jumped out of your skin when Allen popped up in front of you.

“Holy shit—“ your hand slammed into his chest. “What the fuck are you doing?!”

Allen let out a laugh as he wrapped his arms around you. “Well, I was going to surprise you—“

“You scared the fuck outta me—“

“I can tell,” he laughed and pressed a rough kiss to your lips. “Happy birthday, [Your name].”

You huffed and rolled your eyes before you leaned into his arms, grumbling a “thank you” under your breath. 


	12. anxious feeling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> second player:  
> england, oliver kirkland  
> canada, james williams

Sitting beside of Oliver, you found yourself reaching for his hand. He immediately took notice and grabbed onto yours, watching as you closed your eyes. You were trembling. Your skin was clammy. Oliver frowned. 

“[Your name]?” he softly spoke. 

Oliver looked over at James in confusion, who sat down beside of you. 

“Hey,” James said, nudging your arm. “Look at me.”

You kept your eyes squeezed shut and shook your head in response. 

“[Your name],” he furrowed his eyebrows, a deep frown etched into his face. 

You shook your head again, your grip tight on Oliver’s hand. Anxiety coursed through your veins. You didn’t have a reason, though. It just felt like everything was crashing around you and the only comfort was holding onto someone. They couldn’t leave. As long as you were holding onto someone, you knew it would be over soon.

“Look at me,” James repeated, patting the side of your cheek gently. 

You gave in this time, letting your bloodshot eyes open. Tears prickled and threatened to spill. 

“Oh, poppet,” Oliver sadly spoke, reaching forward to wipe your tears away. 

This wasn’t the first time this had happened. 

“What’s going on? Who made you upset?” Oliver asked. 

“No one—“

“Then what’s got you so distraught, love?”

Oliver pulled you into a soft hug. You didn’t answer. You just found yourself wrapping your arms around him, tears rolling down your cheeks and dampening his vest. 

Oliver looked over at James in confusion, but he let you cry. He rubbed small circles on your back and his other hand gently tangled in your hair. 

“Shhh, poppet, it’s alright. Nothing will happen to you. I promise.”


	13. music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> second player austria, roland edelstein
> 
> for the sake of this, pretend you don't have the same taste in music as roland if you actually do.

“I hope you know how obnoxious your music is.” Roland blurted from right beside you as he took out one of your earbuds. 

You looked at him in confusion. “What—?”

“Yep,” he sat down beside you, taking your phone out of your hand. “Let me play a song for you—”

“Are you serious?” you deadpanned, staring him down. 

“Yep,” he sent you a cheeky grin and a flirty wink. 

You groaned and only moments later did you punch his arm after tearing your headphones out of your ears. He had turned the volume all the way up. 

He snickered as he watched you. “Sorry.”

“Bull-fucking-shit.”


	14. his happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> second player china, wang xiao

Xiao couldn’t help but watch as your chest raised and fell with each breath you took in. He couldn’t help but watch as you peacefully slept beside of him. Just hours before, the two of you took off for your honeymoon—in France, of course, because he knew you always wanted to go and Xiao thought you deserved everything you wanted. Before that, you were tying the knot at a beautiful temple in the heart of China—everything was perfect. But… it just wasn’t as perfect as you. 

Xiao smiled softly to himself and he pressed a soft kiss to your shoulder. You were beautiful. You were his. He had to keep repeating that to himself. You were his, from now until the end of time. He couldn’t be happier. You made him happy. 


	15. ruined surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> second player england, oliver kirkland

Oliver clenched his jaw and grabbed onto your wrist. “What do you think you’re doing?”

You looked up in shock, tilting your head. “What do you mean?”

“Allen told me everything. You’re leaving? Where are you going? Why didn’t you say anything to me? Why are you just leaving me, like everyone else—”

“Ollie,” you smiled a bit. 

“Stop it—stop smiling like that. Just be honest with me—”

“I’m not leaving, so calm down,” you softly spoke, keeping your eyes on his to try and calm him down. He stared you down, fighting back the tears he knew were threatening to spill. You pulled up his hand to your lips and you pressed a soft kiss to his palm. “I… shouldn’t have talked to Allen about this. But I thought… I thought maybe you and I could visit England.”

“What—”

“I know you’ve been homesick, Ollie. So, I kinda bought plane tickets to go in October. I’ve been wanting to tell you since I bought them and I was gonna surprise you, but Allen’s kind of—”

“A dick?” he suddenly said. 

Your eyes widened but you nodded in agreement. 

Oliver began to calm down and he suddenly hugged you, which you gladly returned. 

“I’m sorry that made you so upset. I hate when you’re upset…”


	16. scared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> second player russia, viktor braginsky

You would never admit it, but Viktor kind of scared you. 

It wasn’t his looks or his loving demeanor towards you. 

It was the way he could change in an instant—from being that loving person to a completely opposite, monstrous individual who could kill someone else on sight. 

It scared you. 

And that’s why you were standing in front of his office, nervously placing a hand on your rounding stomach. You had yet to tell him you were pregnant. You needed to tell him—but you had no idea how he would react. Would he get upset? Would he go off and hurt someone?

You knew he would never hurt you. But you remember a conversation you once had; Viktor was adamant about his dislike for children and how he would never want one. 

The door in front of you swung open and you slightly jumped, visibly startled. 

Viktor rose an eyebrow. “[Your name]?”

“We need to talk—” you blurted; your hand that once rested on your belly clenched around your shirt. 

He frowned and hesitantly moved out of the way to let you inside of the room. 

You didn’t even step inside, taking ahold of his hands. “Vik, I’m pregnant,” you said, no longer fighting back the tears that you had wanted to let out since you found out the news. 

His eyes widened as he stared at you. “What?”

“I’m—”

“—pregnant, yes, I heard.” Viktor frowned deeply and kept his eyes on your face, trying to read you. He hesitantly pulled you into a tight hug. 

“You—you’re not mad?”

“Why would I be—”

“You said you didn’t want children, that you hated—”

He chuckled softly and kissed your forehead. “I never said I didn’t want them. I just… don’t really like them. But… anything that you give me. I will love. Do not cry,” he gently wiped your tears away. “Our baby will do that enough.”


	17. bad dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> second player turkey, s̩akir adnan  
> sevgili—love, darling

Şakir opened his eyes, a bit startled when he saw you watching him while he slept. "What—"

"Sorry," you quickly spoke, a blush coating your cheeks as you turned your back to your boyfriend. "I had a bad dream," you mumbled. 

He frowned and wrapped his arms around you. It took you a moment but you turned back around to face him. You brought up your hand and gently brushed your fingers against the scar that stretched across his eye. Resting your head against his chest, you closed your eyes and calmed yourself down. 

"Sorry I stared at you."

He chuckled softly and rested his head on top of yours. "Yeah, whatever, _sevgili_." 


	18. nap time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> second player turkey, s̩akir adnan
> 
> in this, you and s̩akir are married and have two kids: a five-year-old named aslan and a toddler named lunara.

"Lunara," you softly spoke, lifting up your toddler and pulling her into a soft hug. The crocodile tears that once fell from her beautiful eyes began to stop as she focused on you. "See? You're alright," you kissed her forehead. "Let's go find papa, hm?"

Lunara nodded slightly and cuddled into your body. 

You sighed softly and went to find Şakir. You found him sitting in the living room with a chapter book in his hands. 

"Hey," you said, taking the spot beside him. Little Lunara immediately reached out to hug onto him. Şakir rose an eyebrow at you but sat his book down, taking his little girl. 

"You got Aslan to sleep, but—"

"Luna was asleep. I'm guessing she had a nightmare," you said, resting your head on his shoulder. He frowned but nodding, pressing a kiss to the top of your head before letting his daughter get comfortable against him. As she began to fall asleep, he looked to you, noticing how tired you were. 

"Rest," Şakir said. "If she wakes, I will take care of her."

You pursed your lips but nodded, keeping your head on your husband's shoulder as you felt yourself drifting off to sleep. 


	19. unfortunate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> second player:  
> canada, james williams  
> america, allen f. jones and emily f. jones  
> mentions of england, oliver kirkland
> 
> james has an unnamed girlfriend.

"You're in love with him," Emily said with wide eyes as she stared at you. "You're in love with James."

"What? No, I'm not—"

Allen snorted slightly as he sat down beside you. "Yeah, you are. Don't even deny it," he rolled his eyes. "Ollie asked me the other day if you were," he leaned back against the couch. "You got it bad—"

"No, I don't—"

"[Your name]," Emily gave you a wary look. "James has a girlfriend."

"Yeah, I know," you said, a deep frown etched into your lips. "That's why I don't love him," you said, shooting both her and Allen a glare. "Because I can't."

"No one is stopping you, you know," Allen smirked, trying to egg you on. 

You just rolled your eyes, but your heart ached. 

Just because you were in love with him doesn't mean you could act on those feelings. Especially when he loved the girl he was with. But that was okay. If he's happy, you're happy, right?


End file.
